What's He Done To You?
by astrum-faith
Summary: Even noticed how Tommy and Kira are like father and daughter? Clearly Kira's mother doesn't agree to this, when she accuses Dr Oliver of injuring her child. How is he supposed to explain bruises and broken bones he didn't know she had? Not Kirommy! R&R :
1. Chapter 1

I do not own power rangers - believe me, if I did you would know it! (And that disclaimer goes for all chapters in this story, in case I forget to say 'I don't own PR' again.)

I'm pretty certain this is an original story idea, so please read on!

* * *

**What's He Done To You**

Chapter 1

Kira's mother was angry. No, not angry, furious. More than that, even. The word 'furious' paled in comparison, so weak was it when placed alongside her. She was so… so…emotionally distraught that she couldn't think straight.

_Bang, bang!_

"Hi…Mrs Ford? Can I help y…?"

"Where's Kira? Mr Oliver, where is my daughter? What have you done with her?"

"Uh…it's _Dr_ Oliver, and Kira's not here. She headed home fifteen minutes ago. Why?"

"You, Dr Oliver, are a monster! See this?" Mrs Ford pulled out a letter from her purse and handed it to Dr O, still seething. "This is a court order - you'll pay for what you've done to my little girl." The woman, finished, her anger spent, turned and left before he could even begin to formulate a reply.

"What the…?" he whispered, lending his words to the cool evening air.

* * *

Please read and review!

And later on, if you think I should change the rating, tell me.

(By the way, this is the shortest chapter - all my other chapters will be longer - there will be nine chapters in total, okay?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello class. My name is Mr Schmurman. I will be taking your lessons from now on." The man who stood in front of the blackboard surveyed the class from behind his thick spectacles as he spoke, his nasal voice echoing slowly through the room as he plodded his way through each word.

"Where's Dr Oliver?" asked Ethan, confusion etched on his features. In fairness, every other face in the room echoed this confusion, barring Mr Schmurman's.

"That is none of your concern…" the teacher replied in the same dull, sluggish tone.

"What about Kira? Where is she?" This time it was Trent who had spoken up, having noticed that, despite it being obvious that his classmate (who normally sat near the front) was absent, the teacher had not commented on it as Dr Oliver would have done.

"I think that is enough questions, class. Open your text books to page 57…"

"No. Mr Schmurman, I appreciate that you probably have nothing to do with all this, but I'm going to see Principal Randall," said Conner, standing up. "You may not be able to give me some answers, but she might." Ethan and Trent followed him out of the room. Mr Schmurman half-heartedly threatened them with detention, but he'd heard enough about the principal to know that if they were actually willing to skip class to confront her then they could go right ahead. They'd probably end up with detention until they hit thirty if the abounding rumours were true.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

"Come in…" The boys burst into the principal's office without waiting for her to finish.

"Principal Randall, what's happened? Why aren't they here?" demanded Conner, flanked by Trent on his left and Ethan on his right. The woman caught on quickly.

"I…I don't really think that's any of your business, is it?" she countered.

"But…" objected Ethan.

"I can't tell you, Mr James. Get that into your head!" She sighed. "Look, I want to tell you, but I can't." Trent pushed his way in front of the other two and knelt down slightly so that he could speak with her at eye level (she was sitting at her desk and not likely to move any time soon).

"Please, Elsa. Look, I know there are rules, but we're really worried about them. Mesagog's gone, and I know that should mean that we're less concerned, but we're more panicked now than ever. Please, you have to tell us if they're in trouble. I'm begging you." He'd hit a soft spot. Elsa felt guilty for Trent having been evil, and for putting the teens through such turmoil, for forcing them to grow up so fast.

"Okay - Trent, you can't tell anyone that I told you. None of you can. I could go to prison for this, but… Yes, they're in trouble, but not that kind of trouble. Tommy's been suspended from teaching because…he's been arrested. Kira's mother is having him held for sexual abuse against her daughter. The hearing is next week."

* * *

Didn't think I'd be updating quite so soon, but I got reviews! Thank you! I know this isn't amazingly long, but a) there will be chapters which are longer, and b) this means updates will be more frequent :) Okay?

Please review as I go along with this - I don't need chapter-by-chapter comments like I need oxygen, but I do shrivel and die inside if I feel unloved!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dr O, can we come in?" called Conner, pushing the door open. The house felt emptier than it had even on that first day when the red and blue rangers joked about neighbours and the three bears (okay, so Ethan was teasing him - it was kinda funny to look back on now). Conner wouldn't have been surprised if a ghost stepped out of the shadows.

"Anybody home?" Ethan asked, following his team-mate. The three boys reluctantly entered the quiet house and found their science teacher (correction: former science teacher) on the sofa in the sitting-room, staring at something invisible and most likely non-existent on the floor in front of him.

"Dr Oliver, are you okay?" asked Trent, moving to sit beside the adult, placing a comforting hand on his arm. The other two sat down opposite, figuring it best to let Trent deal with the emotions (Ethan's excuse was being a 'computer-geek', Conner's being that when he tried to be understanding, people -usually Kira- tended to hit him over the head).

"Have you seen Kira?" Their mentor's voice was dry, almost empty of feeling - they imagined he had been crying.

"Well, we tried to," answered Ethan. "Her mom wouldn't let us in."

"She won't let her see anyone," added Conner. "Kira's a prisoner in her own home."

"And there's worse," Trent informed him sadly. "I saw Kira at the window as we left; she dropped me this," he held up a piece of paper (it had clearly been scrunched up, most likely before Kira dropped it) with scribbled writing on it. "It says her mom took away her communicator because she knows you gave it to her, Dr O."

"So _do_ you know how Kira's holding up?" the adult repeated, his eyes not leaving the middle-distance.

"Hey dude, you haven't told us how you're holding up yet."

"Conner, I'm fine. A little shaken, but fine. I'm not allowed to go near Kira, leave the state or teach you guys, but apart from that, fine."

"Dr O, you don't have to lie to us. When my dad was still Mesagog and you found out, you were still there for me - whatever you're feeling can't be worse than me having to admit that I'd kept that from you. We saved the world together. You don't have to be strong for us."

"Trent's right. Dr O, we want to help. We can't if you're not honest with us." The teacher nodded, looking up with a weak half-smile. Conner leaned forwards.

"And you can start by telling us _exactly_ what's going on." Dr O sighed and told them exactly what Elsa had told them.

"Dr O, isn't there more to it than that?"

"I wish there was, Ethan, really I do. I wish I knew something, _anything_ more. I don't think I'll even get to know what it is exactly that I'm being charged with this until the actual trial, much less why."

"That's not legal, is it?"

"No, Trent, I don't think it is, but I can't help that right now. If I start arguing with them, how do I explain all of the things which have happened? The absences from school, the fact that you guys hang out here so much - I'm already going to have to come up with something to say about Kira's presence here. I can't give them any chance to expose you guys as rangers, even if they find out about me being one. If a ranger is forced to reveal their identity it should at least be them who un-masks themselves."

"And if you did argue...what would happen to you?"

"If I don't keep quiet they'll probably skip the trial and send me straight to prison - I'll look more guilty than ever."

"So, in other words, you have to convince the police that you are innocent, despite the fact that almost everything you say to them will have to be a lie?" Conner asked, confused, trying to catch up.

"Yeah," confirmed Dr O.

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Looks like I'll need it."

* * *

Please R&R - I'm trying my best to write a good story here, but you guys need to help me fix my writing! Anything I've done wrong, tell me; I'll try to adjust anything to make it better for you guys, but I have to know what's gone wrong first.

And no, I have absolutely no idea if anything I've written above is how things work in the real world - I know that in most places (so that probably includes California) making a big fuss when you've been accused of a violent crime does serve to incriminate you further, but that's about it. If you can correct me on anything please do so - I'll only not change it if it means my story is ruined (but I'll still be grateful for the knowledge!).

Right, I'm writing the warning now: next chapter is a courtroom thing, as are most of the following, so I'd like to point out that I do not live in California and have very limited experience of courtrooms, so please be kind (I did look up a little law, but I'm a writer, not a researcher, so...please don't kill me if I got things wrong!).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mrs Ford had been thorough in her search for a lawyer - Mr Brooks was ruthless in the courtroom and never let a case he was working on linger in court for longer than a day (in other words, the jury were guaranteed to make their decision in just a few short hours). As the trial reached its half-way point a break was called and everyone filed out. Kira, who had been waiting on a bench outside the doors, ran up to her mother.

"Mom, mom! What's happened so far? Where's Dr O?"

"Kira, how many times must I tell you not to call him that! As for how things are going: we'll see him behind bars by the end of the day, mark my words."

"No! I want to see him, mom. Now."

"No, Kira. That man is a monster. He's not even human!" Kira glared at her mother, this remark both being an insult to her teacher and a reminder of Mesagog (and he was the last person Dr O resembled!) - if looks could kill…well, her mother would be no more than a pile of ashes on the marble floor. As it was, looks couldn't (usually), so the teenager did the next best thing: she turned and ran. Her mother didn't even bother to chase after her, instead looking to one of the security guards to ask him to find her. Of course, by the time the guard knew what he was supposed to be doing Kira was long gone, out of sight around one of the many corners that made up the labyrinthine courthouse.

Dr Oliver was sitting in a small room in the east wing of the building, thinking. The prosecuting lawyer had already trapped him several times during the hearing - how was he supposed to explain these injuries Kira was supposed to have when in all truth he had not known she was hurt. He'd had to admit ignorance to a number of injuries, and it was clear that no one believed him.

"Dr O, can I come in?"

"Kira! You're not supposed to be here. I can't come near you…"

"But I've not been told to avoid you. Well, not by anyone in law - my mom doesn't count," Kira informed him firmly, though she lingered in the doorway.

"You could ruin the case."

"Good. Then they'll have to start from scratch and take another six months just fixing the date." That earned a chuckle from both of them and, for what felt like the first time in years (in reality it was only days), Kira and Tommy smiled. She laughed slightly as she ran into the room, Dr O catching her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Dr O, I really am. I told her not to. I told her she was wrong…"

"Shhh…I know you did. I'm not angry with you, Kira. If anything I'm proud."

"What?! What does that mean? That you want to be labelled a…I can't even say it!"

"Kira, you didn't ask for any of this, just like you didn't ask to be a ranger. Nevertheless, you're dealing with it. If I'm honest, I was expecting a breakdown, withdrawal symptoms, something…when I lost the green ranger powers in high school I pretty much went into depression, but you…despite everything you're still the same Kira. You're still the beautiful young girl who showed me that it's possible to have a life outside of saving the world."

"Is that why you make such a fuss when I don't turn up to class?" she asked, half-teasing and half-curious, as she sat down on the stiff green leather upholstery. Dr O joined her.

"Well, that and the fact that you remind me so much of Trini and Kim, and usually them not turning up meant one of them was injured or attacked, so…"

"Okay, I get it. You're being over-protective."

"And you're being stupid. If someone finds you here we'll both be in trouble."

"Then let's keep our voices down, shall we?"

"You know I can't win this case, don't you?"

"Well, I know we can't tell the world about us being rangers, but…"

"'But'? There's a 'but'?"

"You didn't think I'd let my mom drag me into a courthouse to put behind bars the only parental figure I've ever cared about without being prepared, did you?"

"Kira, you can't say that. What about your mom and dad?"

"You'll see. You'll understand everything soon - when we go back in, it's my turn."

"What, you mean like 'show-time'?"

"No, the truth. Just because I can't say that my injuries are ranger-related doesn't mean that I have to lie. Some of them are actually from something entirely different…I'm giving away too much. Just wait and see, okay?"

"Okay."

"I guess I'd better go."

"Kira, can I ask you one thing?"

"Yes, Dr O?"

"The…doctor reports…?"

"Oh." Kira knew exactly what he was getting at and couldn't blame him for feeling bad about asking. She didn't really want to tell. "They couldn't say if it was _forced_, but…"

"Who?"

"Umm…White," she admitted reluctantly with a small smile.

"I hope you guys are happy together." Kira grinned at that - she had his blessing. She left the room and ran away down the corridor (if anyone found her in the east wing, let alone near his room, they would know she'd been in there, so she was wise to scarper when she did).

* * *

Sorry I didn't update quite as soon as I thought I would, but I was away - family stuff...

I want to point out that this is set AFTER Mesagog and evil Trent and all that stuff - it's all just finished, okay? And also, this is a Tommy/Kira family fic, so I wouldn't be doing loads of stuff involving Trent anyway (that point is a reply to someone who signed off anonymously as 'crazy joe' - dude, maybe you could do your story like that, because I already kinda have a basic plotline anyway, and if I stray from it this story will take forever. Don't get me wrong: I would read your story, and I do have evil Trent fics on paper - I just didn't think it would appropriate here, that's all).

And 'dguice' - I hadn't thought about Anton, but I'm gonna mention that in the next chapter (briefly, though) - thank you so much for that idea! You rock! Okay, I'm assuming you do, okay? :)

And thank you everyone who has reviewed or even read this so far! Although I gotta say I do love the reviewers a little bit more than the people who just read (I don't even know who reads this if they don't review! Please, I love comments, good or bad, and they make me a better writer!).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I call Miss Kira Ford to the stand." Kira took her seat with a bored sigh. She was part-acting, of course, because she was somewhat limited in what she could honestly tell them, but she really _did _find it all terribly tedious.

"Miss Ford, do you promise…" she missed the rest of that line. The first few answers, the simple ones, came straight out without her thinking about them. Then it became serious.

"Miss Ford, can you please tell the court what the accused has done to you?"

"Nothing."

"Miss Ford, I'd like to remind you that you are in a court of law. You must be truthful," pressed Mr Brooks.

"I am being truthful. It's my mom who said he's hurt me."

"So he has not?"

"No, he has not. He wouldn't hurt me any more than he'd hurt anyone else in my class…"

"Yes, yes, but I'm afraid that explanation is lacking, Miss Ford."

"Can you please stop it with the 'Miss Ford'? You were calling me 'kid' outside." Mr Brooks paused and looked at the judge, who nodded. "Kira, then. We have a doctor's report, Kira. It shows you have been raped." He spoke the last few words softly, expecting her to flinch, or, in the very least, redden, but she was un-phased.

"No, Mr Brooks. The medical examination concluded that whilst I am not a virgin, it is impossible to prove whether I have been raped. As it is, I haven't been." The lawyer was stuck. He hadn't expected this reaction - he never got it, ever. Most people cried or broke down, others shouted, some blushed, but never did they _not_ react.

"Mr Brooks," interrupted the judge. "It would appear that you have finished your examination." Mr Brooks nodded, irritated, and sat down. "I would now like to invite the defence to cross-examine the witness." Mr Sloane - a professional paid for by Anton, who understood Tommy's difficult position and, due to a low teacher's salary and money spent on power ranger gear, his limited funding - stood up and approached Kira.

"Kira, my first question I'd like to ask you is this: how do you see Dr Oliver? Is he a teacher? A friend? What?"

"Finally, someone asks something sensible," Kira muttered. Mr Sloane smiled slightly, being the only one close enough to hear. "Dr O's like my father. My real dad left when I was four - I was just old enough to miss him, but not old enough to understand why he left. My mom…she doesn't listen to me. That's why we're here today, because mom won't believe me…" her eyes drifted to her mother and she trailed off.

"Kira, stay focused, please."

"Right, sorry. Dr O's the closest thing to a loving parent I have."

"And when you say loving?"

"He helps me with my homework. He stops the other guys from teasing me - I mean my friends; because they're all guys they gang up sometimes. It's all fun and games, but Dr O makes sure I'm okay and don't fall out with them too badly."

"And this…this doctor's report. I know you probably feel uncomfortable answering this, but it is important. You said earlier that they proved you were not a virgin. Could you please tell the court who it _was_ who took your virginity, as opposed to Dr Oliver?" Kira looked up across the room and saw Trent sitting at the back of the room. Trent glanced over at Dr O and, when the teacher's knowing look became a smile, he turned back to Kira and nodded.

"Trent. Trent Fernandez, my boyfriend."

"Definitely not Dr Oliver?"

"No! No matter how many times people say that it still sounds gross. No offence, Dr O, but that's a disturbing thought," Kira said with a mildly-disgusted look on her face.

"Okay. And has Dr Oliver ever hurt you, Kira?"

"Apart from failing me on that last quiz, no."

"Hey, you told me yourself you hadn't studied!"

"But you could have let me re-take the test!"

"You failed by one mark! What was the point?"

"Quiet! Dr Oliver, if you speak out of turn once more I will have to remove you from the court. Miss Ford, please answer the questions."

"No, Dr O has never, I repeat _never_ (looking at her mom) hurt me."

"So where have the bruises really come from, Kira?"

"Kim can explain that," she said with a smile.

"Kim?"

"Miss Hart."

* * *

Once again I would like to remind all readers that I do not have any real knowledge of how the Californian legal system works, so please tell me if I've made any huge mistakes which cause plot-holes, loopholes or any sort of hole which may hinder the story or make me as a writer trip and twist me ankle...

And yes, it _was_ Trent, not Tommy, just in case anyone still hasn't got the message. Tommy's a good guy. :)

And no, Trent didn't _rape_ her, either. (I just realised how that above line could be interpretted and thought I should clear that up.)

Read and review, please! We're half-way through the story!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Miss Hart, the victim has stated that you can explain the injuries inflicted upon her."

"That's right," Kim confirmed, running her gaze over the lawyer of the prosecution, not liking what she was seeing. _A leech if ever I saw one,_ she thought to herself, knowing full well before she even began telling her story that he wasn't going to believe a word she said.

"Well?"

"Dr Oliver doesn't know this. I've been a guest at his house, staying in the spare room for the past few months - well, he knew that bit, obviously - but in that time I've been training Kira and the boys without his knowledge."

"Training?"

"Dr Oliver has a large area behind his house. It's hidden from view by trees, so he couldn't see, and he's not home that often anyway. I've been teaching them martial arts."

"Judging by Miss Ford's injuries, you don't seem to be a very good teacher."

"Actually, I _am_ qualified, Mr Brooks. I've already gone through this with the police, and they've checked the license and confirmed that I'm qualified to teach martial arts, so I _really_ can't be bothered to go through that again. The truth is that Kira, Conner and Ethan had already been practicing martial arts before I moved to Reefside, and they were a little…overzealous. Dr Oliver refused to teach them because although he is also qualified he was already their science teacher - he didn't want to distract them from their studies by having them ask him questions about fighting every few minutes during class."

"So you trained them."

"Yes. When Trent became friends with them he would come along too and join in the classes. He was already pretty good, so he didn't really get hurt much."

"Ah, yes, Mr Fernandez. Tell me, how old was Miss Ford when Mr Fernandez arrived?"

"Seventeen."

"And you knew of their relationship?"

"Of course. He'd be making puppy-dog eyes at her when she was supposed to be fighting just because she hadn't said hello. It was kinda cute really."

"So you were aware that she was too young to legally participate in a sexual relationship?"

"Actually, Kira turned eighteen before she and Trent reached that point."

"And you know this how?" Kimberly rolled her eyes at the lawyer.

"If you remember, Mr Brooks, Kira did say that all her friends were boys. I'm really the only female she can talk to. Well, Hayley and I both, really, but Hayley is Tommy's best friend and Kira she thought Hayley might tell Dr O. As she said, she sees him like a father figure; she was scared he'd disapprove of their relationship, even though they weren't underage."

"Really?" He didn't sound convinced. "No more questions, Your Honour."

The defence asked very similar questions, ascertaining that Kimberly really was qualified and had known about the injuries.

"The boys were more…calm, I suppose. I don't mean they were better fighters, but when they tired they would usually take a break. Kira didn't, so she was bound to get hurt sometimes. She was more eager, but also defiant - she hated being told to stop." Kimberly smiled and continued. "She'd fall hard and bounce back up again, and when she cut her hand on a rock she went home to wash it and was back the next day ready to continue."

"And the bruises around her stomach-area?"

"She took a while to realise that she was leaving herself open to attacks… She's better now. The boys also stopped attacking her there when they realised that they didn't actually win unless she fell over. Now they try to trip her up."

"And the ribs?"

"Yeah - Ethan broke a rib too. He and Kira were fighting Conner and Trent - I was trying to get them to work together, because they were so used to being able to do their own thing and needed to be more aware of their surroundings - Conner and Trent got the upper hand and sent the other two flying, quite literally, and so Ethan and Kira were hurt more than usual. It was a bad landing, I think, 'cause they'd never been hurt that badly before. Kira promised me she'd go to the hospital; I took Ethan myself, but Kira said she had to drive herself or she'd have to come back to get her car." Kira looked away, feeling guilty.

"And Miss Hart. You were living in the same house as Dr Oliver?"

"Yes, I mean, now I have an apartment, but I was living there until a couple of weeks ago."

"So you would have known if he had done anything to Kira prior to your departure from the house."

"Of course I'd know: he never did anything to her. He sees her like a daughter."

"Thank you, Miss Hart. You may take a seat."

The last person to take the stand was Trent. He confirmed that both Kira and Kimberly ('Miss Hart') had been telling the truth and, after adding something about a number of Kira's injuries, plus several of their own (he showed a cut on his arm as an example) stemming from secret practice sessions Conner had tried and failed to organise, he was allowed to sit down once more.

* * *

I know none of them are giving particularly convincing arguments - but seriously, how does Kim explain the broken ribs without actually saying that the kids were training while morphed and that Ethan and Kira got knocked out of it by their team-mates.

Next time we see the jury arguing!! Yay!

Well, not yay, since some of them are kinda stubborn, but...I'm gonna say 'yay' anyway, because I might even get the chapter up later tonight!

Please review!

As I have already explained, it is the button below.

Press it for magical powers and eternal life.

And GIVE ME THE LOVE I NEED TO WRITE!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the jury-room, the twelve were gathered around the table. They were split fifty-fifty at the moment, half believing Dr Oliver to be innocent, the other half not trusting him.

"I don't think he raped her. None of them say that he did; except the girl's mother, of course."

"I agree with you there."

"Then why are you against letting him free?"

"Well, he didn't do that to her, but… I don't care what they say - it doesn't add up. My nephew does martial arts and he comes home with bruises sometimes, but never a broken rib. A wrist, once, but not a rib."

"But didn't you see how comfortable she was around him?"

"She's scared of him. In court, before she mentioned Mr Fernandez, I saw Dr Oliver and Mr Fernandez make eye-contact. I think she was afraid to speak out because if she sent Dr Oliver to prison then someone else would hurt her - she said all her friends were boys, so how do we know they weren't a part of this?"

"Wait. Listen. Right, I know I shouldn't be saying this, so I'm begging all of you to keep it quiet, but I saw them, Miss Ford and Dr Oliver, talking during the interval."

"Is that where she went? I saw her run from her mother…"

"What did her mother say? Why did Miss Ford run?"

"Her mother refused to let her see Dr Oliver. She said he would be going to prison and the girl just freaked out."

"Which supports the idea of her being terrified and him and the boys being in cahoots," someone muttered.

"Well, as I was saying, I saw the pair talking. Miss Ford turned up at the door to his room. I pretended not to see her arrive there, but I doubled back once she went inside…"

"Why?"

"He's being charged with raping her. Of course I went back."

"And?"

"And what we saw in the courtroom, what she said about him being like a father, she told him that. He was shocked that she didn't see her parents in the same way. She was apologising for letting her mother bring the case to court, and you know what he did? He wasn't angry - he gave his blessing regarding her relationship with her boyfriend." The juror didn't mention that they were rangers.

"Wow…"

"See."

"But the injuries still don't add up."

"He has nothing to do with them."

"They could have been acting."

"I'm not stupid. I'm a drama teacher myself - I _know_ acting, and these guys weren't acting."

"So, how many people say guilty?" Three hands went up. "Well, chances are the rest of us won't change our minds, so tell us why you say guilty."

"Like he said (gesturing to a fellow juror), she was terrified in court. I bet she would have said anything to please him. I don't even want to think about what he must have done to her for it to reach this stage."

"And did you notice how, when asked about the bruises, she said that someone else would explain. For all we know she didn't know what the excuse was supposed to be and didn't want to give anything away."

"In honesty, I don't think he raped her. I think it's been firmly established that she has a boyfriend and therefore the medical examination is useless. However, I don't understand about the bruises. Some of them must have been caused by a weapon…a stick or a sword…something like that. Punches and kicks wouldn't cause such an impact, I'm sure of it."

"I know they wouldn't," reassured the juror who had seen Kira and Dr O talking. "But you have to remember that part of martial arts is being able to handle weapons. Miss Hart didn't say what type of martial art she was teaching them. I expect that, when they first began training with whatever-it-was they were using, Miss Ford just didn't keep her guard up. It takes a long time to get used to blocking a weapon - my cousin took three years to learn how to use a sword, a wooden one, that is, to block his opponent from hitting him in the chest. Trust me on this."

"I have a question: did anyone else notice the fact that 90 percent of the wounds were inflicted upon her stomach and abdomen? As far as I'm concerned that screams rape." A murmur rose at that.

"But…"

"But nothing. It made no sense. If you're hit in the stomach you double over and they can't hit you there again - not easily, anyway. That girl has been attacked."

"Not by Oliver."

"Yes by Oliver. Everyone is protecting him, but he couldn't defend himself. Why? Because the others have secured the escape of the guilty party. He's our man."

* * *

Please review this - I managed to get it out the same evening! Woohoo!!

And I'll regret it tomorrow when I have tons of studying to do - oh well. :D

I'll be updating again tomorrow or the day after, okay?

As I said, reviews are love, and I need love to survive even more than I need air to breathe.

(What I just said sounds odd, but seriously, has anyone else ever been in a swimming pool and been practically breathing the water?!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the court had resumed, everyone (and by everyone I mean to say Tommy, Kira, Trent, Kim, Conner and Ethan) was on tenterhooks. Kira's mother was also anxious, but then Mrs Ford was hoping for a very different result than her daughter.

"Have the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge. Kira wondered momentarily why the judge was asking - _surely they wouldn't have come back in if they weren't agreed _- but focused again a moment later.

"Yes, Your Honour. We, the jury, find the defendant Dr Thomas Oliver innocent in regards to the allegations." Kira let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, then laughed to see Dr O and her friends doing the same thing. She would have joined them then and there if her mother hadn't dragged her out the nearest exit as soon as they were given the all-clear to depart.

"Kira Ford, what the hell have you done?!"

"Mom…!"

"Don't you dare say another word. Do you have any idea how much trouble I went to just to get that man in court? It wasn't easy - I had to go to the police and go through all the files and statements and everything. It was so embarrassing. But I did it: I did it for you."

"Mom…"

"And this is how you repay me!" Then Mrs Ford did something she'd never done before. She struck Kira. "You lying, ungrateful, miserable little she-devil! I should have got rid of you a long time ago! You're not worth the looking after - go back to that rapist for all I care. Or even better - go find your real father!" Mrs Ford stormed off and left her daughter standing there alone in the corridor. Kira sunk to the floor and let the tears flow.

"Hey, shhh. It's okay, Kira, it's going to be alright." She glanced up before automatically leaning into her teacher's chest as he held her, rocking her slowly, waiting for her to regain control.

"H…how d-did you know I was here?" she finally asked, and with good reason. They weren't in a main corridor, but in a side-one, and it seemed strange that he should arrive so quickly.

"You have Trent to thank for that," replied Dr O, motioning at the teenager standing on the other side of Kira. "He noticed the expression on your mother's face and followed you. Then he came to get me."

"Your mother looked kinda like my dad did when he looked human but was still Mesagog - even if I was evil again I wouldn't have just let her drag you off when she looked ready to kill."

"Well, thank you, but I didn't see you."

"Chameleon. Dr O used invisibility."

"Kira, we saw your mother hit you."

"She's n-never done that before. I don't get it," said Kira, her voice becoming louder and more panicked with each word.

"Hey, we don't need to talk about it now, okay honey? Let's go over to the Cyberspace and relax, okay?" Dr O said, trying to calm her down.

"Come on," whispered Trent, kissing her temple and helping her to her feet. He kept his arm around her and Dr O took her hand in his.

* * *

Okay, so now I've given the verdict, I just have to wrap up the loose ends.

Yeah, right. Next chapter (which will also be the last) has a confession only a few of you may be expecting (I'd say none of you, but I can't get inside everyone's head to check - I think it's surprising, anyway!).

But please review!! I need you to tell me what you think, since I'm almost done!

Pretty please - I'm writing this FOR YOU! I hate myself for accusing Tommy of rape - it's _wrong_! I mean, he's a hero. I just thought you guys might find it interesting, and now if you don't review...

Did I waste my time? :'(


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Towards evening, as the Cyberspace began to empty and a golden light was cast through the window, Kira called Dr O over to her. The other three rangers were seated on the sofas around her, and Hayley had come over a few minutes before (Kimberly had left for her apartment half an hour ago, needing to be up early to teach her young gymnasts). They all shifted slightly to make room for Dr O to sit beside Kira; Trent remained on her other side, where he had been all afternoon.

"Dr O, I have a confession. I lied today."

"What about?" The teacher was concerned, and with good reason. They had all lied, but Kira clearly didn't mean about being rangers.

"You…you know what I said about my dad? About being old enough to miss him but not old enough to understand? I...I understood, and I didn't miss him."

"Kira, that made no sense whatsoever…" Conner trailed off with a yelp as Ethan kicked him viciously. Their teammate took a deep breath and continued, focusing her gaze on her teacher's eyes, willing him to understand before she had to say it.

"I know why my dad left. He kept coming home drunk and raping my mom. She made him leave before his attention wandered to me."

"Kira, honey, why didn't you say so?" asked Hayley, concerned about her young friend.

"It was never important. I guess I never really wondered why mom was so angry when I told her that my friends were all guys - I was used to it, because she has always refused to date or even hang out with men. She went to the police about you because she didn't think I was strong enough to do so myself, but I'm plenty strong enough - I would have if you'd done anything."

"Kira, you don't have to talk about any of this."

"Yes I do, Dr O." The teacher nodded and motioned for Conner and Ethan to leave. Hayley went with them, leaving Trent and Dr O alone with Kira. Their mentor spoke slightly lower, his voice gentle so the red and blue rangers wouldn't overhear.

"Kira, tell me what the truth is. You're not done yet, I can tell, and you've never been one to hold out on important information."

"Please don't hate me, Dr O. Please." It was then, when Kira leaned into her boyfriend's arms, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, that Tommy looked up at Trent properly and met his gaze.

"Trent?" He could see in the teenager's eyes that he was well aware of what Kira was failing to explain. He put his hand on Kira's shoulder and glanced over to Hayley who was standing at the bar. The woman came over and took Kira back to the counter to comfort her, muttering some lame excuse about needing help clearing the already immaculately-polished tables. Once his girlfriend had gone, Trent turned to Dr O once more.

"Dr O, Kira _was_ raped. It was her dad, the night before he left, because he knew her mother was going to throw him out." Dr O could see the pain and anger in Trent's eyes as he spoke and knew that if he ever met Kira's father, Mr Ford would be in great danger, though the monster would deserve everything he got. Trent continued, "He…he took his time - he didn't leave until near dawn. She never told her mom, but I'm pretty sure Mrs Ford knew." Dr O didn't know what to say. "I think she realised that Kira _was_ strong enough to tell – being a ranger makes you stronger. Can you imagine how ashamed Kira's mom would be to have to admit that, while she was glorying over the fact she was finally escaping her husband's domination, she'd left her own daughter to suffer. The police could have got involved."

"So Mrs Ford said that _I_ raped her, so that any claim Kira made would either appear a lie or to counteract something in court…?" He was still confused, but some of the gaps were at least partially filled now.

"Dr O, what's going to happen now? I mean, Kira's staying with me tonight at my house, but my dad probably won't approve if I ask if she can move in."

"She'll move in with me if she has to. I don't care how bad it would look; I am not having her go back home now, not unless she wants to. The spare room's free now that Kim has moved out."

"That sounds great, Dr O. I'll tell Kira later. Right now we need to be heading home before my dad decides to send out a search party," the teen joked gently, motioning towards the clock on the wall above them.

"Wow, it is getting late, isn't it?" With that Trent stood and left with Kira, finding Conner and Ethan already having left.

"Tommy, are you okay? Is everything getting back to normal?" Hayley asked him when she found him on the sofa when she was closing up.

"Almost. I still have to talk to Kim about these martial arts lessons she's been holding in my backyard," smirked Dr O, failing to hide the gleam in his eye.

"Tommy, you're not going to go all green-ranger-style on her again, are you? Remember last time?" Of course he remembered; he'd been caught - it had taken Jason and Rocky three hours and two pairs of handcuffs (he broke the first pair) to restrain him, but they'd done it - and then it was a month before Kim would speak to him again.

"Yeah, I remember…" The teacher headed out the door to his former team-mate's apartment.

_Don't worry,_ he thought. _They won't catch me this time._

* * *

Yeah, I know the ending bit is kinda a quick change, but I wanted to put it in because I have another story idea and...I dunno, I wanted to put that there.

I hope you like the little twist with it being Kira's dad and all...not sure how that's going to be received, so you'd better tell me what you think of that. :)

And an apology that none of my chapters are particularly long: as I may have already said, it looks longer in Word than on here. Sorry, but I'll try and compensate by putting more stories up, okay?

To anyone who has reviewed I would like to say thank you for your kindness and criticism and...well, bothering to click the button which I tried blackmail, begging and everything in between to get you to use.

And so I bid you adieu!


End file.
